


Attire Suitable to the Occasion

by Invisible_Stagehand



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Stagehand/pseuds/Invisible_Stagehand
Summary: A serious moment from 'The Last Jedi' could be made uproarious with just one little change ...





	Attire Suitable to the Occasion

Rey lay tensely in the tiny escape pod as it was pulled into Snoke's ship. She was armed, not just with a lightsaber but with the certain knowledge that Ben Solo could, would, be saved. That he was worth saving.

Her pod slid to a halt, and she saw Ben's dark face looking down at her. He turned away, and she saw who else was waiting for her to leave the pod.

Two stormtroopers, and they bore something unpleasantly familiar in their armored hands. Brass and purple, gold and chains and collar: the metal bikini of a Tatooine slave girl.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, show of hands: is the bikini for Rey, for Kylo, or for Snoke? WHO WORE IT BEST?!?


End file.
